


all the pretty little horses

by katyfaise



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sings to her and the child and Ada knows that Freddie’s voice will be the one their child recognizes.</p>
<p>Ada is completely alright with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the pretty little horses

There’s a baby in her belly and a ring on her finger and for some reason Ada Shelby - no, Ada Throne - can’t help but feel the best she’s felt in ages. Even with the threat of her brother looming, even with the thought of her dear Freddie being taken away from her, even with the fear that she constantly pushes away threatening to take over any second she is happy.

She is complete.

Her stomach is growing larger each day and even though her clothes are too tight she can’t resist the smile. 

Of course, the worry is always there. There are thoughts in her mind that constantly revolve around Freddie, thoughts that don’t include him ending up dead in the mud one day. She wonders, late at night when his head rests against her breasts and his warm breath tickles her skin, if this is all some farce. Has he impregnated and married the only female in order to gain some respect, in order to keep himself safe from Tommy (not that anything could keep him safe if Tommy really wanted him dead). 

"Silly girl," she tell herself quietly, fingers delicately working the knitting needles in a relaxing pattern. The booties are coming along nicely - a light yellow yarn she’d found for a discount. 

Ada thinks of the way Freddie caresses her face when they wake in the morning, sweaty limbs tangled together. Or the way he rubs his thumb along fingers when they hold hands out in the shops. But she thinks mostly of the way he whispers to her belly - the words of love he promises and the way he sings to the product of love there. 

She is definitely silly. Freddie loves her.

He enters the small room, the room where they are living their lives and the room she hates so much but with the smile on his lips - seeing his wife sitting there in the chair and knitting for their child, well it puts her at ease. There are moments where she can forget how crowded it is, and how she wants a big house for her child and nicer things but she’s got Freddie. Perhaps she is just being selfish.

"Hello, my love," Ada greets, and Freddie instantly crosses the room to kiss her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It’s always a hard day for a working man," Freddie says with a groan as he stretches out on the bed.

Ada scoffs, though it’s playful. “Working? I wish that working man would actually work and get us out of here,” she teases, her eyes lit up. She looks toward him, smiling and Freddie can’t help but return her expression.

Why does she ever doubt him? 

All she feels is love.

He stands and crosses the room to kneel down in front of her. Freddie rests his head against her stomach and listens, feeling the vague kicks every now and then. Ada still wonders if the thought of his own child amazes him; it amazes her.

"Hush-a-bye, don’t you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.”

He sings to her and the child and Ada knows that Freddie’s voice will be the one their child recognizes.

Ada is completely alright with that.


End file.
